The Webs That We Weave
by WoodyTheMighty
Summary: After the death of his mother and sister, Eren Yeager is living in fear due to his abusive father. But one day, during one of his father's episodes, a man storms in and takes Eren. And even though Eren has no idea who this man is or what's to come, he's just glad to be leaving that place. But will his new life be any better, or will his savior turn out to be the real monster?
1. Chapter One

_Hello! This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction and yes... it is an Ereri XD  
Not all of my SNK ones will be though, so don't think that XD hahah  
__As always, _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Another hit. Oh look... another punch, kick, slap... Dad isn't letting up at all today. I guess it's my fault. He wanted me home today at 3:30 by the latest, but I showed up at four. It's always my fault... I killed my mom and adopted sister. If I hadn't been born, mom and dad wouldn't have always been fighting about money. Mom wouldn't have left with my adopted sister, leaving me with my father. And if I hadn't been born, then mom and Mikasa wouldn't have died. But I was born, they did fight, she did leave without me, and on their way to my grandmother's home, my crying mother ran a red light; they died because of a collision at a four way light.

That was four years ago... Mikasa was only 10 and my mother was 29... both so young and still so inexperienced in life. Mom, who had me at 18, had wasted her adolescence on raising me, and my father, only 20 when I was born, worked at two jobs. Dad made enough to get us by, but when his friend died and we took in Mikasa, the amount of money he made still wasn't enough. We had to pay for food, bills, and school... that can push a man over the edge. Him and mom began to fight a lot when I was 8 or 9. My sister would always be the first one to say we were just kids, and that we weren't to blame for all the problems our family was going through. Yet, that didn't stop them from getting mad, but Mikasa didn't get as much of their anger or frustration as I. She was mom's golden child...she loved her more and dad hated me the most. Even outside of the house I was always one of the kids who were bullied, and I wasn't as good in physical activities.

My dad thought I was too weak and useless to do anything, and mom wasn't much better. But Mikasa was my best friend. But she's gone and because of the guilt, I just let my dad... I just let Grisha beat me because deserve to be punished. I killed my mother and sister... but I have to try and live on... For mom and Mikasa...

"_You have to fight now... Grisha is gonna kill us at this rate. We are bleeding out on the floor and we can't breathe... You have to fight back! NOW, EREN!_" My inner voice yelled as I screamed and cried out in pain.

As Grisha's foot came in contact with my chest, making my eyes bulge out as blood gushed out of my mouth. He pulled his foot back again and I braced myself for darkness, but before he could deal the final blow, the door bell to our apartment rang. Grisha looked at the door and he grunted. He then walked away from my bloody body and opened the door just enough to see who it was. "Who are you and what do you-", but he was cut of by a fist to the face. Before I could see who it was, they ran inside and grabbed me...then they ran. And I was glad. I was being kidnapped, and I was happy about it. Who ever was carrying me was taking me away from that hell. To where? "_Anywhere but here would make me happy_,", was the last thing I thought before I gave into the darkness.

"_Ouch... my head is throbbing so much I can feel it moving the pillow- Wait... pillow?_" My eyes flew open, which was a bad idea seeing as how the room I was in was brightly lit. I squinted as I looked around. From what I could tell, I was in a small room with little furniture, other than this queen bed and a dresser. I took note of the window adjacent to the bed, and of the door, which was about six feet away from the bed.

Using what little energy I had, I sat up and slid out of the bed quietly. As I walked, I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything other than my underwear and a large, white t-shirt. I panicked a little at the realization that someone had undressed me, but felt a little relieved knowing my underwear was still there. Regaining my focus, I continued to the door and gently pressed my ear to it. Satisfied with the lack of noise, I gently opened the door and peeked out. "_Left, clear. Right, clear._" I thought to myself as I ventured out of the room.

Still not hearing anything, I turned right down the small hallway, seeing as how turning left lead to an open area. As I continued down the hall, I noticed there were three doors. One to my right, another one that was little further back and to the left, and the final door was on the wall that ended the hallway. Assuming it was the exit, I gingerly opened it, grinning lightly at the fact it wasn't locked.

Pushing my face out of the door, I smiled at the outside world.

"You gonna go outside in just underwear and a shirt?" A voice from behind said.

Jumping and turning, my eyes were wide as I looked at the person who spoke. He was a little shorter than I was, maybe passing my chin by an inch or so, and his expression seemed like he was annoyed at me. I scooted away a little and his expression faltered for a moment. Looking down, I couldn't help but agree with the man, so taking a good look outside, I closed the door. As I turned back to him, he took this moment to step a bit closer and inspect me. Not knowing how to react, I stared at him, taking in his appearance.

Not only was he shorter than me, due to a few creases he had around his eyes and eyebrows, I guessed that he must have been somewhat older than me. The man looked me in the eyes a few times as he studied my face, but didn't hold eye contact for to much longer than a second. After he finished staring at me, he raised his hand to my face. Instinctively, I flinched a little as he put his hand on my, still throbbing in pain, head. But to my surprise, he had touched a bandage that I hadn't even noticed.

"Your face is still a little puffy, and your eye is all swollen, but seeing as how you made it out of bed, I'm guessing I fixed you up okay." The short man said.

My eyes widened a little as I looked at him. "Y-you did this?" I asked, motioning to the bandage on my head.

He nodded and tapped my chest, which made me let out an audible wince. "I also tried to help with this, but it seems that man had broken a few ribs before I showed up." He said as he turned and walked down the hall to the open area.

"Wait... You're ALSO the guy that saved me from that hell hole?!" I said in an attempt to yell, but it hurt my chest. The man simply nodded and continued into the room; I finally following after a few moments. As I rounded the corner, eyes glued to the ground as I walked, the shorty handed me something.

My clothes.

I had almost forgotten that I was wearing just my underwear and, I'm guessing, his shirt. I grabbed them and looked at him, shocked and embarrassed. "W-why did you... um, you know...", I trailed off, not sure how to say it without being nervous.

"What? Undress you?" He finished my question without missing a beat. I nodded as I gripped my clothing tightly. "Simple. They were filthy and covered in blood. I also had to inspect you to see if I could assist with anything." He said as he walked away to an open kitchen.

"Okay... but why did you do that?" The question was one of the biggest ones I had at the moment. I had no idea who this man was, so I had an even smaller idea as to why he would help me.

Instead of answering me, he seemed to be thinking over how to word it. That or he just didn't feel like speaking. Either way, he just continued to get out a cups as he began to heat some water in a kettle. As he did that, I quietly pulled on my jeans and sat on a chair that was next to the only table in the font space. Finally, after the kettle went off, and he asked me if I would like any tea, he began to answer my question.

"Well...", he began with a sigh. "I used to live in the apartment next to you and that man. I noticed you when you moved in three years ago, or more like, I noticed how sad and miserable you looked."

As he spoke, I thought back to when my dad had to sell the house do to his drinking and gambling problem. I thought back to how upset leaving that house made me, and how sad I was when I realized that leaving it meant that I wouldn't be able to smell the scent that reminded me of my mother and sister. I also thought back to the night we moved in, the first night my dad beat me.

I noticed that the man had stopped talking and was looking at me with a blank face. "Uhh... sorry. But, um... continue, please." I said as I took the cup he handed me as he sat at on the other side of the small table.

He nodded and continued, "Anyway, after awhile, I noticed noises and shouting come from your apartment. But it wasn't until about a year ago that I figured out what was happening. I'm sorry I didn't call anyone. At the time, I suppose I didn't think much of it. That was...", he paused as he sipped from his cup that he was holding in an odd way, ", until a few months ago when I saw you with a black eye. You were standing out side your door for awhile, just, glaring at it. I felt bad for you, but I figured that you would handle it." The man stopped and looked me in the eyes with an apologetic gleam in his eyes. "However, today while I was moving the last of my boxes out of my apartment, I heard loud screams. I knocked on the door to see what was happening..." Clenching his jaw, he continued, "But I lost it when I saw the pool of blood on the floor. I am sorry to have to take you to this place, and by those means."

Even though this man had saved me, I was a little angry that he waited this long, but I was also a little skeptical about him because, well... technically he did kidnap me. And I also have no idea of who he is or where we are.

Glancing at the cup in my hands, I spoke with a little more anger than I had intended, "And where is _this place_, exactly? And who _are_ you?" I looked the man in the eyes, feeling pumped up by the anger and adrenaline.

Looking past me at the door, he stood up. The shorty walked to it and then opened it, revealing what seemed to be a large, but cramped city. "This is the Underground District, and I'm Levi." He looked at me with a blank expression again, but a fiery mix of pride and disdain hid behind his grey eyes. "And I am the thug king of the Underground."

* * *

_I really hope you guys liked this, because it was my first try at anything like this!_  
_Also, yes, Eren and Levi are their manga/anime ages;  
I still ship them even though there is like a 19 year age difference. XD  
Again, I hope you liked it,  
so comment, follow and favorite._

_Thanks you guys! 3_


	2. Chapter Two

_Hello everyone!_

_So my last chapter got, like, 5 followers and 3 favorites._  
_And while that my not seem like a lot, it means a lot to me!_  
_So, thanks to all of you! Even the ones that just read~_  
_It makes me happy to know this is getting noticed and is liked!__  
_Anyway,__

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

I stared blankly at the man. His name was ringing in my head, similar to that of a bell trying to be heard.

"_Levi... Levi, Thug King of the Underground... It's familiar, but why? Where have I heard it before?_" I thought to myself. But other than that, why the hell did a thug—no a thug _KING_—save me? Why was he even in Trost?

He seemed to find my expression amusing because he let out a small chuckle and smirked at my confusion. "I'm guessing your father never told you? Tch..." He said with a scoff.

"What are you talking about? And why was a thug like you in Trost, and why did you save me? Aren't thugs supposed to... you know... kill people like me?"

Levi looked me in the eyes and I could feel my body tense as I took a step back. He glared at me as though I had asked him why the sky was blue. Letting out a small sigh of annoyance, Levi walked away from the door. "Okay... so I was right. You have no clue, do you?"

I was starting to get angry with him. He keeps asking questions only he knows the answers to, and he won't answer any of mine. "No! I have no clue what you're talking about, so just... Ugh..!" I let out an aggravated grunt and leaned over my lap in my seat. I knew what I wanted to say, I just couldn't form the words to get it through to him.

Before I can look back up at him, probably both of us glaring, Levi hit me on the back of my head. My eyes go wide as I fall to the floor.

"W-what was that for?!" I asked as I rolled over on my back, my hand flying to my bump.

"Look, I can't answer your questions right now, but if you're going to be staying here, you need to learn that _I_ am the boss. And the boss doesn't take shit from punk ass, little kids. Got that?" He said with a menacing pose: standing straight, arm cross, and eyes that glared wholes right through me.

I could feel myself go pale and get a little frightened as I looked up at him. "_So... this is a thug... King of thugs..._" Even though I couldn't move, I could feel myself nod.

His gaze softened a little as he stuck out his hand, signaling for me to take it.

Nervously, I raised my hand to grab his. As our palms touched, I could feel his warmth seep into my skin. And even though he was a terrifying and dangerous criminal, I felt safe in his grasp.

As Levi pulled me up, I looked away from his gaze. I was too nervous, and a little embarrassed. But as I looked at our hands, still intertwined, I grew more embarrassed and let go.

"I—sorry. I know that this inconvenient for you... so um... Thank you and I'm sorry." I said as I looked at my feet. My face was still a little warmer than I wanted, but I knew that if I could calm down, I'd be okay. Yet I couldn't shake the warmth on my face, or the warmth that still covered on my hand.

Looking up at him, I could see he was looking for something to say because his eyebrows seemed to be extra furrowed. Sighing, Levi looked down at the ground, and then slowly made eye contact with me. "Sit down kid. I need to have a talk with you."

Nodding, I looked at the small couch that was close to the wall, and sat down; Levi sat in a small chair across from me. I looked to the man and waited for him to continue.

"First things first... do you know who the Shifters are?" He said with a serious face, but something about it made it seem like he was confused.

I felt somewhat proud of myself because I was able to answer that question easily. "Yes. They're a gang that's been terrorizing the country."

Levi nodded and looked at his hands that sat folded in his lap. "Do you know who runs them?"

My pride was gone, and with a heavy head, I told him no. I had no idea who ran it, but… why was he asking me. "Um… why are you asking _me_ this? I don't really know anything about that kind of thing." I could feel my face heat up at the embarrassment. "_Am I supposed to know…?_" I thought to myself.

A sigh escaped his lips. "So you have no connections with them at all?" I shook my head. "Great… I go through all this trouble, and this shithead doesn't even know…" he said aloud, but I'm sure he didn't care that I had heard his insult.

"W-why would I know something like that, anyway!? And trouble? You didn't _have_ to save my life, you know!" I said, anger flowing steadily through out my being. But it was true. He was a stranger, a _thug_ even! It makes no sense as to why he would even care about me enough to do all that to save me.

He said nothing as I sat there glaring at him, his eyes hidden from view. Nothing comes out of his mouth as I sit there, waiting on some answers.

Glancing up at me with cold eyes, Levi unfolds his hands and leans forward in the chair; his face was only a few inches from me. "Why would a harden criminal, a murderer, or the King of Thugs waste his time on anything that he thought he wouldn't benefit off of? Trick question. He wouldn't. Obviously I thought I'd get information or something that would benefit me from saving you. And it's your own fault for being so thick that you never noticed."

"Notice what?"

"That your father is Second-in-Command for the Shifters. I was in Trost on some information I got that let me know where he was living. I had planned on studying him and seeing if I could get anything on the Shifters from him. But all I got from him was his son, Eren Yeager. Saving you wasn't on the list. But…" he paused and looked me in the eyes, ",even someone like me can't just sit around while innocent kids get beaten for nothing."

Oh… so… Grisha was in a gang… I guess that would have been obvious if I had been paying attention. Looking to Levi, I noticed that he was still starring at me, taking me in. A look of concern flashed through his eyes, but it left soon after it appeared.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen and began to make fresh tea. "_I guess that I could use a cup of tea right now,_" But even though I was thinking, I felt empty and odd. I mean, is it so odd that my father was in a gang? Sure he was cruel and harsh, but does that mean he'll come back for me? If he does get me again, does that mean I'll be stuck with him and people like him, or maybe people who are worse…?

Fear.

An emotion I would only ever slightly feel when he'd beat me and I was close to death, was coursing through me like a bullet train. However, I sat in the Underground's thug King's living space, and the only thing that I was scared of right now was a man that might and might not attempt to get me back. If it was possible, being here with Levi made me feel better… Maybe it's only because he saved my life earlier…

I sighed as I pulled my legs up and held them to my chest. Trying to calm down was out of the question right now.

Luckily, Levi brought me some sweet smelling tea. "_Okay… maybe calming down and relaxing is back in the question…_" I thought with a small smile gracing my lips. Looking up to meet Levi's gaze, I thanked him and took my tea from his hands. His fingers leaving a warm tail on my skin as our hands brushed.

Levi only nodded and sat down, his cup positioned awkwardly in his hand. He looked at me and then to his cup, "Don't even try asking about it…" He said with a small glare.

I let out an airy chuckle and nodded in response.

My thoughts drifted to what I was planning to do once I left here. Going home was never even an option. Maybe I could stay with Armin, or maybe Jean… A sigh left my lips as I thought about what was going to happen to me. But looking at the Thug King, I figured maybe I could join him. At least then I'd have a place I could call home, and I wouldn't be putting anyone I care about in danger.

Maybe I can get him to let me stay here until I get a plan set out and ready to be put in action.

But no matter what I choose to do, I know that I want him in my life. He saved me, and I can't forget something like that. Not only that, but I want to pay him back one day… even if it takes me my whole life, I'll pay him back.

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_So sorry for the wait!_

_I knew what I wanted to happen, but I wasn't sure how to get it in words.  
But luckily, I got the gist of it on here!  
And I hope you guys like it because I thought it was really cute,  
and kind of showed a little of the plot.  
Hopefully I'll be able to lead the plot the way I want it to go,  
but at the same time,  
I want it to feel natural and not forced.  
So the story may go a different route than what I planned._

_But either way,  
I hope you guys liked it!  
And as always,  
if you liked it don't forget to_

_Leave a Review, Follow, and Favorite!_

_Thank you guys! _


	3. Chapter Three

_Oh my gosh!_  
_I am so sorry that I took so long to update!_  
_If I had known that I would have gotten writer's block this soon into the fanfiction,_  
_I would have written more before I posted!_  
_I am seriously shocked at how long it took me to do this._  
_But luckily,_  
_I have a few ideas for the plot and how to lead it in the direction I want,_  
_so I guess in a way, it worked out._  
_Anyway,_  
_here is chapter 3!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

It's been about two days since I was rescued from Grisha. Levi said I had slept for almost a day, so I guess you could say I've only, consciously, been here for a day. However, I still have yet to come up with a plan on how I am going to make it on my own. I had the idea that I could stay with Levi, but he said that this isn't a life that anyone should desire. I'm going to take that as him saying no to me joining his gang, which he told me was called Legion.

Levi told me I could stay with him until I planned something out, but from the way he was acting and carrying himself, I'll take a gamble and say he doesn't want company like me.

Sliding down into the freshly run bathwater, I try and empty my mind. I just want to enjoy this moment; the hot water that was lightly burning away at my aches was great for taking my mind off things, and who knows how long it's been since I was able to relax like this. I sighed under the water, my nose protruding slightly above the steamy liquid, a relaxed grin taking the place of my contemplating scowl.

However, no matter how much I try and stop thinking, I can't get Levi out of my head. I don't know why, but for some odd reason, I can't stop thinking about him. Granted he saved my life and I am sitting naked in his bathtub, there isn't a reason I should still be imagining his hand on mine, or how it would feel if his hands were on the rest of me. With that thought in mind I begin to heat up, and not because of the hot water.

I've never felt this way before about anyone, mainly because the last few years of my life I was too busy thinking about how to survive. Yet, even though I haven't experienced anything like this, it felt... natural, like I was supposed to feel this way.

As I sat there a little longer, I thought back to Armin, the one person I might miss. He had always been there for me, and I was always there for him. If Levi let me stay here, I might be able to get him to let Armin come as well. Ever since his grandfather died, he has been in and out of foster homes. Not that he had ever done anything to get kicked out, but it's hard for a teenager to find a stable foster family. Yet, he was with one good family for a while, Jean's family. But after Jean came out as being gay, they didn't feel comfortable with Armin being there, even though Armin isn't into guys. Even though all this happened to him, he was always cheerful and helpful when it came to my dad and the deaths of mom and Mikasa.

Smiling, I got out of the tub, knowing what I wanted to do. What I was _going _to do.

After about an hour, the clock Levi had in the front living space began to chime loudly, signaling that it was 10 o'clock. Looking up from my spot on a chair in the kitchen area, I stood up and walked over to where the clock was, a shelf that hung above the small fireplace. The closer I got, the more details I could see carved into the wood that made up the clock. When I was to the fireplace, I reached out to feel the clock.

The first thing that came to mind when my hand met the wood frame of the clock was how smooth it was. If I didn't know it was wood, I never would have guessed that's what it was. I could also feel the little designs that were carefully carved into the clock. I didn't pick it up, fearful that I might drop it, but I did turn it around to look at the back. There seemed to be more than the light little carving on the front. Instead of small feathers falling, a pair of wings was beautifully carved and sculpted on the back. These wings crossed over each other, one a darker color than that of the fist one. Even though I didn't know their meaning, I felt something swell in my chest just by looking at them. I couldn't help but smile as I traced the wings with my slightly bruised thumb.

"Do you like it?" Levi's voice rang from behind me, causing me to jump a little.

I turned my head to look at him, my one good eye wide while my swollen eye lagged behind. Looking from his strikingly silver-gray eyes back to clock, I nodded. "Yes… This design is really pretty," I said, instantly regretting how lame that sounded.

Levi chuckled lightly, almost too lightly for my ears to pick up, but it was a relaxing sound. Soon, footsteps grew closer and Levi took the clock into his hands, turning it upside down to reveal three sets of initials. "This clock was made by… a good friend of mine," he said with a solemn look on his face and with his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he was thinking about something he didn't want to be thinking of. Knowing that feeling all too well, I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to help him calm down.

Levi looked up at me with a calmer expression, his eyes lids sagging a little and his mouth was parted slightly. The way he was gazing into my eyes made my heart pound and made my head scream for me to run. Feeling my face heat up and that unfamiliar feeling I had in the bathroom return, I let go and stepped away slightly.

Even though I know Grisha couldn't get me, I couldn't shake this feeling of fear and emptiness. They were the only emotions, other than anger, that I had felt for the nearly the last five years. And this new feeling that swelled up in my chest at the thought, sight, and touch of Levi was almost too much for me.

Looking to were Levi was standing, I noticed that he was looking at the floor with a look that almost resembled regret and confusion. I'm not sure why, but I was shocked. This man didn't appear to be a man who would regret something so small like looking at me awkwardly. But I exhaled a breath I hadn't noticed I was holding in, and walked closer to Levi.

The short man looked up at me with an almost annoyed expression that I was begging to think was his natural look. As I neared, I raised my arms to his shoulders, waiting for him to push me away, or something of the sort. But when he just stood there, I grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eye. I could feel some of my old confidence return as I looked him determinedly in the eyes.

Finding the words I wanted to use, I opened my mouth, "Levi, I owe you my life. You saved me and even though I don't know you, or the people who are a part of Legion, I want to stay here and be of use to you. I also want to help you bring my father and the Shifters down. Please, let me join you and do something with my life!" I said with an eager glow surrounding me.

When I finished my speech, Levi's eyes widened in shock of my outburst, but he soon relaxed back into his natural expression. I felt like I could do anything in that moment, yet, when Levi pushed my hands off his shoulders with an unenthusiastic swipe, I could feel my confidence diminish.

My eyes, now lidded and probably a little lackluster, trailed from his face to my feet. I took a step back, believing that his answer was no.

"Why do you look so depressed? I don't want a person with no spirit in my gang," he said as he turned the other way.

I'm not sure what came over me in that moment, maybe joy and excitement from finally having a real home, but what ever it was caused me to smile and hug Levi with all my might. I stood there holding him and firing "thank you" after "thank you."

Yet once I realized what I was doing, I heated up and stepped away from Levi, who was starring at me with wide eyes and slightly pinked cheeks. "A-ah… sorry. I guess I was a little too happy," I said, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. Levi only nodded and grabbed one of the long sleeves on the shirt I was wearing.

"Come with me," Levi ordered as he led me out of the front area. Blushing, I nodded and followed him. After we passed the first door, his room, we made it to the second door and he stopped. Clearing his throat, Levi looked at me with his normal lack of expression, "You can stay in this room. I don't care which bed you sleep in, just make sure to fix in when you wake up." I nodded in reply, "And also," he added, looking down at the ground, "don't touch anything in there. I'll be in my room, and you know where the bathroom is." Levi said as he pointed to the door by the exit, still not looking up.

Nodding, I looked down at the top of Levi's head, contemplating what to say next, but he didn't give me the chance. "Okay then, goodnight." And with that, Levi was in his room and I was left in the hallway. Looking at his door, I sighed.

"Goodnight, Levi…"

* * *

_CAN ANYONE GUESS WHO MADE THE CLOCK?_

_OR PERHAPS WHOSE ROOM EREN IS STAYING IN?_

_I am evil and I feel like crying bc I was a bunch planned for this story  
Any-who,  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am so sorry for the wait.  
Also, I want to _ apologize_ because I don't have much happening yet.  
The beging of my stories are always had to do,  
mainly because you have to get all the information to the audience with out just throwing it at them.  
But I did like this and the slight Riren/Ereri moments made me smile!  
Hehehe!  
__If you liked this, don't hesitate to_

_Follow, Favorite, and Comment!_


	4. Chapter Four

_So here it is!_

_This isn't a super long chapter,  
but it is really cute!  
I hope you guys are happy with it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

It has only been about an hour since Levi and I had said goodnight, but I still haven't been able to fall asleep. Though, considering I had almost 24 hours of it, I suppose that it's only normal that I can't sleep.

Sitting up in bed, I look around the room for the first time. The last time I was got out of bed was in a room with almost nothing in it, Levi's room, but this place has a lot of wall décor and hand carved clocks, like the one on the mantle. There are about… maybe five clocks on a desk that is against the wall furthest from the door. The desk, unlike the one closest to me, and adjacent from the door, is covered in blueprints and sketch paper. Yet, the walls surrounding the desk nearest me has drawings, very good drawings, of animals and of Levi and someone I don't know. There's a picture frame on this desk of a girl, Levi, and the guy from the drawings. The frame says "Big Bros Before Little Hoes", and I can't help myself when a smile passes over my face.

Getting out of the bed, I walk over to the desk with clocks, being carful not to touch or move anything, and I study the papers. The papers all have a small signature at the bottom: Farlan Church. 'Farlan Church? Huh... maybe I shouldn't bring him up with Levi... If I'm staying in his dusty room, then I doubt he is just away with family somewhere...' I thought as I ran a finger on the side of the desk, collecting dust in the process.

I spent about 10 more minutes walking around and looking at the different photographs and paintings on the wall before I gave up hope of tiring myself out. Looking out of the only window in the room, I saw that moon was out, even though the clouds were surrounding it. Even though this place is called the Underground District, it's really not that below sea level as the rest of the country. My dad once told me, before my mother's death, that they only called it the Underground because that most of the poor people and the "trash" of the country lived here. Yet, we all stare up at the same sky, look at the same moon, and wish on the same stars.

With a heavy sigh, I turned back towards the door and slowly pulled it open. The only sounds I could hear, other than my footsteps and the creaking floorboards, was a light ticking of the clock in the living room. Thinking back to when Levi flipped it over, I remembered the initials. "F. C., L. A., I. M." I already knew Levi, and now Farlan... and I'm guessing I. M. is the girl from the photos, the one who drew and painted all of the nature pieces. Normally I'm not this snoopy, but the distraction makes it easier to forget what's going on in my life.

I stared at the clock as I ran a finger over the designs on the front. I was so enchanted by them that I didn't even notice when Levi came into the room.

"Can't sleep, too?" his voice echoed behind me.

I jumped a little at the sudden realization that I wasn't alone. Sheepishly, I nodded, "Uh… yeah, just a little." Levi nodded and gently gripped my wrist; he led me to the couch where he told me to sit down. Levi turned away and that was when I saw them, his wings. On his back where a pair of wings over lapping one another, exactly like the ones on the clock. "Levi… those are beautiful." I said not realizing I was staring at them with wide eyes and an parted mouth.

Levi's head perked up a little at the compliment, "Thanks… my friend, Isabel, did it." His arm reached over his shoulder and lightly ran along the tip of one of the wings.

My hand, almost instinctively, reached out and felt the soft skin that was decorated so beautifully. I kept my hand there even after Levi jumped lightly and relaxed into my touch. He kept his head down as my fingers moved from his shoulder to the small of his back, and then back up. I had never toughed someone like this, even if I was only admiring the beautiful nature of the tattoo.

Levi lifted his head up lightly as I placed my head on his shoulder; I was finally beginning to feel the invisible tug of unconsciousness. When I moved myself closer, Levi spoke softly, "You have her eyes and her smile. The last thing I saw of her, was her eyes… widened in fear of death…"

I stepped back enough to turn him around. His eyes that held year's worth of pain and loneliness now had tears in them. He looked me in the eyes, his brows furrowed and his expression mocking what seemed to be longing. But not a longing of me, of his past friends, his family. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. I knew I could never replace his family, or change the past to make any of what happened to them disappear, but I could show him that he wasn't alone.

"When I was younger, my mom and sister died in a car crash. I know what it feels like to lose people close to you, Levi… You aren't alone in this. I'm here for you."

My heart tugged a little when he lifted his arms to wrap around me chest, his hands resting in the dip between my shoulder blades. His head relaxing on my collarbone, and his arms around me and mine around him, I finally felt at home. I didn't feel so alone.

"Thank you, Eren," Levi said as he stepped back and wiped away a tear. He kept his head low, but I saw a faint smile grace his lips before he turned and went to his room.

I smiled as he shut the door, and I felt my heart smile too. I was finally happy, I was safe.

But… how long would this feeling last?

* * *

_Ah! _

_I finally finished Chapter Four,  
and this is my favorite one so far!  
Also, I had so much fun  
writing the fluff scene!  
Ugh!  
My lil gay heart is so happy!_

_Hope you all enjoyed!  
Thank you for reading!_

_\- WTM_


	5. I'M ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Sorry to report, but I haven't gotten any progress on this story. I have been preoccupied with school, testing and life outside of the internet.  
Plus, my internet at home is down, so my stories are on hiatus for a little. But I promise to update as soon as I can.

Please be patient for a little longer.  
Thank you,

\- _WTM_


End file.
